Test?
by mikupikufuuyuumii
Summary: CANON. Ketika Kouki berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Akashi, apa yang terjadi? Mind to RnR? Hope you like it!


**Test?**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Dua pasang iris merah menatap seseorang dengan tajamnya, bagaikan mengitrogasi seorang buronan level atas. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menyentuh gelas berisi _ocha_ yang sudah tidak mengepul lagi itu.

"Jadi—" kata kecil menjadi pembuka dari keheningan yang terjadi. "Kouki-_nii_ datang untuk mencari _Aniki_?"

Kouki—yang masih mengembangkan senyum kakunya—mengangguk.

Salah seorang dari dua anak kembar itu kembali berucap. "Tapi _Aniki_ tidak ada di rumah, sekarang."

"Aku akan menunggunya." jawab Kouki dengan nada sedikit kaku. "Apakah boleh?"

Tanpa dikomando, kening pemilik rumah mengerut bersamaan. Mereka saling lirik, lalu sang kakak menggeleng tipis—sekali.

"_Aniki_ sedang berlatih basket sampai sore dengan timnya, dan tentu saja setelah itu dia merasa kecapekan. Jadi.. sebaiknya besok saja."

Senyum Kouki memudar, digantikan dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku sudah tujuh kali ke sini, sejak seminggu kemarin, dan kalau harus menunggu sampai besok—ehm.. sebaiknya aku menunggu saja."

Sang adik terdiam. Matanya yang semerah darah menatap Kouki dengan pandangan menyelidik, kemudian kembali menatap sang kakak. Ia mengangguk sekali.

"Tunggu tunggu, sebelumnya boleh aku tahu kalian siapa?"

Dua pasang iris merah itu saling bertemu. "Aku Akashi Seishina." sang kakak mengawali perkenalan. "Akashi Seishika." dan diakhiri sang adik.

"Kau benar benar ingin menemui _Aniki_?" tanya Seishika dengan pandangan yang semakin tajam, bahkan ia tak berkedip sedetik pun.

Kouki hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kaku yang kembali mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Seishina mulai berdiri, diikuti oleh Seishika. "Ikut aku."

Tanpa aling – aling, Seishika menarik tangan Kouki dengan kuat, sampai sampai dia nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Hampir saja Kouki berpikir kalau sebenarnya Seishika itu seorang laki laki.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai ke halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Akashi. Kouki dapat merasakan darah mengalir ke tangannya kembali setelah Seishika melepaskannya. Tapi, belum sempat ia bertanya detik berikutnya tangannya penuh dengan kain.

"Apa ini?"

"_Aniki _adalah orang yang cinta kebersihan, ia tak suka melihat satu helai debu pun menempel di mana pun." jelas Seishika dengan nada bangga.

"Karena itu, kami ingin kau juga cinta kebersihan, supaya nanti _Aniki_ tidak kerepotan. Sekarang, cuci pakaian pakaian itu." kata Seishina sambil menunjuk kain kain di tangan Kouki. "dan yang ada di ember ember di sana." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk beberapa ember di dekat pancuran.

Perintah itu berhasil mengukir raut bingung di wajah Kouki. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Sekali lagi, kedua iris merah terang itu saling bertemu, lalu Seishina berkata. "Lakukan saja perintahku."

Setelah beberapa menit Kouki menatap kedua saudara kembar itu, akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah pancuran. Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang, dan menyadari bahwa mereka masih menatapnya. Tangannya mulai menimba air.

"Psst!"

Seishina menoleh, mengernyit ketika melihat adiknya menarik ujung lengan bajunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau tanya." kata Seishika ragu. "Apa di Seirin diajari keterampilan mencuci pakaian ya? Kouki-_nii_ kelihatan cukup terampil, dan dia sepertinya tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Padahal cuciannya banyak sekali."

Seishina mengangguk angguk, meskipun dia tampak tidak begitu senang. "Tapi, itu masih belum cukup."

Dua jam kemudian, Kouki menghampiri Seishina dan Seishika yang sedang duduk duduk di teras sambil memakan _dango_. Wajahnya berkeringat, dan dia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai sesiku siku. "Aku sudah selesai." katanya. "Apakah aku sudah boleh bertemu dengan Akashi-_san_?"

Seishina tidak berkata apa apa, melainkan hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam. Seishika turut ikut berdiri, dan tangannya kembali menarik tangan Kouki.

"Eh? Apa yang—"

"Jangan memprotes." tukas Seishika. "Aku tidak mau _Aniki _bersama dengan orang yang suka membantah."

Kouki kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Dia semakin bingung. Tapi, belum sempat dia mengucapkan apapun, dia sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam ruangan yang super besar. Matanya membulat seketika. "Di mana ini?"

"Ini adalah ruangan tempat keluarga besar Akashi berkumpul, mengadakan pertemuan, atau jamuan keluarga setiap tahunnya." terang Seishina. "Sekarang, kau harus mengepel lantai di ruangan ini, sampai bersih, sampai tidak ada noda sedikit pun, dan sampai tidak ada yang terlewatkan."

"Ini pelnya." kata Seishika sambil mendorong gagang pelnya ke dada Kouki. "dan embernya ada di sana."

Kouki melihatke arah yang ditunjukkan Seishika, ember kecil yang ada di ujung lain ruangan besar itu. Di samping ember itu terdapat sabn cair dan sebuah kain perca.

"Sekalian kau mengelap jendelanya." kata Seishika ketika melihat raut bingung Kouki. Dia mengernyit sebal. "—dan tolong jangan tunjukkan tampang kebingunganmu itu lagi. Itu dapat mengurangi poinmu, kau tahu."

Lelaki dengan sepasang permata yang menyerupai milik seekor kucing itu dengan cepat menunjukkan senyumnya dalam sekejap. Meski dia bingung dengan yang dimaksud 'poin' itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat pel lantainya."

Meski ragu, Kouki bergegas berjalan ke ujung ruangan, lalu membasahi pelnya dengan air dan mulai mengepel salah satu bagian ruangan pertemuan itu. **'Apa tiap bertemu dengan Akashi-**san**, teman –temannya harus melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya dulu, ya?'**

"Sst!"

Seishika menoleh. "Ada apa, Seishina-_nee_?"

"Apa menurutmu Kouki-_nii_ itu tipe _masochist_, atau apa? Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang kita perintahkan."

"Mungkin itu diajarkan di Seirin." kata Seishika sambil menarikan kepalanya dari atas ke bawah secara perlahan. "Tapi, itu masih belum cukup."

Setelah lebih dari satu jam menunggu, kedua kembar merah itu melihat sang cokelat lumpur mendekat. Mereka yang tengah melahap _dango_, hanya menatap Kouki dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku sudah selesai." kata lelaki bermata hitam itu sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Seishika memakan sisa _dango_nya, lalu meletakkan tusuknya di atas piring. Kemudian dia berdiri, lalu kembali menarik tangan Kouki. Sementara Seishina mengikuti mereka dari belakang. "Sekarang, tugas terakhir."

Seishika dengan kasar menarik tangan Kouki menuju sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi alat alat masak dengan suasana klasik, sebuah dapur. Sebelum Kouki sempat bertanya, Seishina segera berkata. "Walaupun_ Aniki_ adalah penerus keluarga Akashi, tapi _Aniki_ sangat pintar memasak. Masakannya sangat enak dan semua orang mengakui hal itu. Namun, kami tidak ingin kau memanfaatkannya untuk membuatkanmu makanan setiap hari." jelas Seishina yang diikuti dengan anggukan Seishika.

"Oleh karena itu, kami ingin memastikan kalau kau juga bisa memasak. Jadi, buatkan makanan yang sangat enak—yang paling enak yang pernah kau buat—dengan bahan makanan yang ada di atas meja makan itu."

Kouki melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Seishina. Di sana, ada bertumpuk sayuran, buah buahan, daging, bumbu dapur aneka ragam, dan masih banyak lagi. "Apa aku harus memasak semuanya?"

"Semuanya." kata Seishika mantap. "Sekarang aku dan Seishina-_nee_ keluar dulu."

"Eh?" Kouki tampak bingung, namun dia segera mengubah ekspresinya—tak ingin 'poin'nya berkurang. Sambil tersenyum kaku, dia berkata. "Kalian tidak mengawasiku?"

"Tidak."

"Ini sekaligus untuk mengetes apakah kau itu termasuk orang yang bisa dipercaya atau tidak." tambah Seishika. Wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan. "Jadi, jangan macam macam."

Setelah melihat kedua adik temannya keluar dari dapur, Kouki berjalan menuju meja tempat bahan bahan makanan berada, menatapnya lekat lekat, kemudian mulai mengambil pisau.

Sementara itu, kedua Akashi kembar itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Mereka melihat benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibawa Kouki saat datang ke kediaman Akashi tadi siang. Entah sudah jadi kebiasaan atau tidak, keduanya sama sama mengangkat alis.

"Mau mengajak jalan – jalan saja bawa hadiah." komentar sang bungsu. Dia mendekati benda itu, lalu mengangkatnya sebentar. "Waahh, beratnya. Selama tujuh hari ini dia membawa bawa benda seberat ini, hebat juga."

"Tapi, itu belum cukup. Mungkin saja itu dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan simpati dari kita." ujar sang sulung seraya menyeruput tehnya. "Tapi aku penasaran, benda pa yang dibawa olehnya."

"Mungkin bunga?" tidak mungkin. "Cokelat raksasa?" mungkin saja. "ataukah—"

"_Tadaima_.."

Seishina dan Seishika menengok ke arah pintu depan bersamaan. Mata merah cerah itu—lagi lagi—melebar bersamaan saat melihat sang kakak tertua memasuki ruang tamu dengan berlumuran keringat kecil.

"_A-Aniki_?" seru Seishika kaget, bersamaan dengan "Seijuurou-_nii_?" Seishina.

Mendengar namanya disebut sebut, Seijuurou berhenti di tempat. Wajah tampannya memperlihatkan raut bingungnya—samar. "Ada apa?"

Seishina mencoba menguasai dirinya, sementara Seishika sudah berlari ke luar ruangan dengan sikap—yang diusahakannya—tenang, sedangkan Seishina terlihat mendekati Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-_nii_, duduk dulu." dengan senyum kakunya, Seishina mempersilahkan sang sulung keluarga Akashi, dan mau tak mau Seijuurou hanya mengikutinya.

Sehabis menyeruput _ocha_ hangat dan setusuk _dango_, Seijuurou memperhatikan tingkah laku Seishina yang terlihat aneh. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ap-Apa?—tidak. Ah, t-tidak ada apa – ap—"

"SELESAI!"

Mendengar suara dengan nada tinggi, Seijuurou dan Seishina berbalik. Mereka melihat Seishika dan— "Kouki?"

Mata Akashi menatap heran Kouki yang berdiri di samping sang adik sulung dengan tubuh yang bagaikan mandi keringat.

"_Aniki_ pasti lapar, bukan?" kata Seishika, memecahkan keterpanaan Seijuurou. "Di dapur ada makanan yang enak buatan Kouki-_nii_."

Seishika mengedip sekali ke arah Seishina sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Seishina yang mengerti mengangguk – anggukan kepala sambul tersenyum tipis. Mereka berempat menuju ke dapur.

Begitu sampai di dapur, kedua kembar Akashi langsung terperangah. Di atas meja sudah tersaji berbagai macam makanan yang terlihat dan tercium sangat lezat, bagaikan pengundang rasa lapar.

"Baiklah, _itadakimasuu_!"

Tapi sebelum Seishika meluncurkan garpunya di hamparan makanan kelas atas, Seijuurou menahan garpu malang tersebut dengan sebuah gunting. "Tunggu dulu." iris madu dan darahnya menatap Seishina dan Seishika. "—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Seishina dan Seishika saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Sebenarnya semua ini berawal dari kekhawatiran kami. Kami khawatir kalau Kouki-_nii_ bukan orang yang tepat untuk _Nii-chan_. Jadi, kami berniat mengetesnya, dan sampai saat ini dia sudah berhasil menjalani tes – tes yang kami berikan."

Seishika mengangguk. "Sungguh di luar dugaan." sebelum Seijuurou—dan Kouki—benar – benar mengerti, Seishika melanjutkan. "—Ini adalah hari ketujuh Kouki-_nii_ datang ke sini, dan Kouki-_nii_ tetap datang. Mungkin Kouki-_nii_ benar – benar serius dengan _Nii-chan_."

"Tapi, menurut kami itu belum cukup. Jadi, kami menyuruhnya mencuci pakaian seluruh keluarga, mengepel lantai, dan terakhir menyuruhnya membuat seluruh makanan ini." sambung Seishina.

Seketika Seijuurou dan Kouki mengerti.

"Kalian salah paham."

Kening Seishika dan Seishina kemudian berkerut.

"Kami—Seijuurou dan Kouki—tak seperti yang kalian bayangkan."

Kening itu semakin mengerut.

"Apa maksudnya, Seijuurou-_nii_?"

"Bukannya dulu, _Nii-chan_ pernah berkata kalau _Nii-chan_ me—nyph—"

Seishika menghindar.

Seishina menutup mulutnya.

Kouki membeku.

Seijuurou melayangkan guntingnya pada Seishika.

* * *

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, _Kaa-san_." dengan tampang yang tak dapat diartikan, Seijuurou memberikan sebuah kotak besar yang berbungkus kertas kado dengan motif gunting pada sang _kaa-san_. "Kuharap _Kaa-san_ suka. Yah, tapi, kalau _Kaa-san_ tidak suka, _Kaa-san_ tetap harus suka." sambungnya sambil bermain dengan teman favoritnya—gunting.

Sedangkan ibu dari ketiga anak dengan surai merah darah itu hanya tersenyum kaku. "_Kaa-san_ pasti akan menyukainya." dalam hati nyonya Akashi itu berharap yang didapatkannya bukanlah benda – benda _psycopath_. "Kalian tak mau berkata apapun?"

Seishina dan Seishika pun berhenti menatap lantai keramik di bawah sana dan mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya pada sang ibu. "Aaa—_otanjoubi omedetou_, _Kaa-san_. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu."

"I-Iya." Seishika mengiyakan kemudian. "—ah, dan, bukalah kadonya sekarang!"

Mendengar permintaan dari putri bungsunya—dan karena kepenasarannya—sang Ibu pun membukanya. Dapat terdengar suara robekan kertas ketika sang Ibu membukanya, dan ketika semua kertas telah menghilang dari isi kado kini terlihat sebuah lukisan bergambarkan bunga dan—gunting?

"Siapa yang menggambar ini, Seijuurou?"

"Temanku." jawabnya singkat.

"Namanya Kouki-_nii_!" tanpa sadar Seishika ikut menjawab.

"Dia sangat baik, mau mengantarkan lukisan ini dari Tokyo ke Kyoto sendiri." Seishina mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" tiba – tiba suara berat mengangetkan keluarga kecil Akashi—kecuali Seijuurou. "Sepertinya dia cukup menarik, bagaimana menurutmu?" sang ayah melirik ibu—meminta pendapat.

_Kaa-san_ ketiga anak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kecil. "Ya, Ibu juga penasaran dengannya."

"Kau dengar itu, Seijuurou? Bawa dia ke sini, ayah dan ibumu ingin berbincang – bincang dengannya tentang suatu hal."

Seishina dan Seishika saling berpandangan, menelan ludah, dan kembali menatap _Tou-san_nya dengan pandangan horor, sementara Seijuurou mengangguk meski tak tahu tujuan ayahnya itu.

* * *

Beberapa kilometer dari kediaman keluarga Akashi, di sebuah lapangan _indoor_ milik Seirin yang dipenuhi tim basket yang sedang beristirahat terlihat seorang lelaki dengan mata kucingnya yang unik bernama Kouki.

Di tengah keributan pengeluhan para anggota tim basket Seirin, ia terlihat menatap sebuah foto seorang siswa dengan seragam abu – abu dengan iris yang aneh sepertinya dan rambut sewarna mawar merah yang indah. Merasa seperti ada yang membicarakan dirinya.

Tunggu, Kouki bisa—_merasa_?

**-OWARI-**

**Hope You Like It!**

* * *

Author Note: Ciao-ssu! Saya tau ini OOC. Bukan Piku namanya kalo gak OOC:v /ngek. Oke, ini FF tanda permintaan maaf karena Dandelion tidak dilanjutkan karena alasan tertentu.

Baiklah, kritik, saran, dan lain – lain akan diterima dengan senang hati di kotak review! Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan membacanya~

See you next time, -aru!~ (/o)/


End file.
